


Christmas Gift

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Christmas Smut, Desk Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James would very much love to have his present - one naked Tom Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



I quirked an eyebrow at my lover, he had burst into my office stark naked – while, if one ignored the ribbon tied decoratively around his erection. He had proceeded to kiss me senseless and strip me equally bare. I felt I deserved what he was no doubt offering but refusing to give me. “Do I get my present now?”

Ryan grinned and I had to suppress a moan as he ran a hand down his stomach to stroke his erection. “I thought this wasn't appropriate attire for the ARC?”

He would use my own words against me, however, I was not getting a cold arse just to amuse my lover. “Ryan. I'm sitting naked on my cold desk, so if you are not planning on giving me my present I see no reason for my continued discomfort.”

“Impatient.” Ryan muttered before he leaned over me for a kiss. I moaned into it as his erection dug into my thigh and almost missed his next question. “Were you this bad as a kid?”

I quirked an eyebrow at him. “I, unlike some, was brought up to be a gentleman.” When Ryan made no further move I felt I had no choice but to encourage him in this foolhardy act and squeezed his cock.

Ryan thrust into my grip, “Are you sure?” 

“Are you besmirching my character?” I queried before adding at his expression of disbelief, “Perfectly, but then I wasn't freezing my balls off while waiting for my lover to fuck me.” Ryan grinned as he pressed me flat until I lay flat against the desk, the bloody cold desk. All thoughts of complaint flew my mind as his hand wrapped loosely around me, teasing and stroking me until I could think only of his cock inside me, making us one. “Please.”

“Who said you were getting fucked?”

I quirked an eyebrow at him, I certainly hoped he hadn't got me naked and laying on my back for sex not to occur. I felt the need to point this out to him, “The fact that we are both naked?”

“Mmm.” 

I held my breath as Ryan climbed onto my desk and straddled my hips. I moaned in need as my cock rubbed against his crack. “Fuck!” 

“That was the idea.” 

Ryan reached behind him and I gasped as he steadied my cock and slowly pressed downwards, the feel of him surrounding me was exquisite. It felt even better when he squeezed around me and began to ride me, his cock bobbing with each movement as a drop of pre-come form on its tip. 

I groaned and tried to thrust upwards into his sweet heat but found that in this position I really was at Ryan's mercy. I could do little but allow him to ride me, first hard and fast and then slow and sweet, teasing me until I was desperate to come. I gripped his hips hard and tried to force him to move, to fuck himself until he came and took me with him. 

“Patience, love.” Ryan panted above me. 

“Fuck patience.” I growled out as my fingers dug into his hipbones, I didn't care if I would leave bruises, it would be Ryan's own fault for denying me. 

Ryan grinned and bent down to kiss me, slipping his tongue between my lips as he squeezed hard around me and fucked himself on me. I could feel my orgasm coil hot in my stomach and yanked Ryan down, seeking my release. Ryan throw his head backwards as he came, spurting over my chest and clamping down on my painfully hard. I desperately bucked as far into him as I could, once, twice, thrice and then filled him with my essence. 

I collapsed bonelessly across my desk, Ryan still impaled upon me and panting harshly against my chest. I stroked a hand down his back and pressed a kiss against his mouth. “Perfect, love.” 

Ryan grinned at me, looking like the cat that had got the cream. 

“Now get off me before someone sees us. I have no wish to be discovered on my desk fucking you.”

“Really? Not even if I tell them it was the best shag I've ever had?”

I snorted and wiggled beneath him until Ryan got the message. “Although that would improve my reputation, I would prefer not to be the topic of gossip at the ARC.” I quickly pulled my clothing back on and turned to Ryan, now properly dressed once more, and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Home, James?” Ryan asked cheekily once I had released him.

I rolled my eyes at him, “Damn right.” I watched him walk towards the door before I spoke once more, “Oh, and Ryan.”

Ryan turned towards me, his eyebrow raised in query. 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard once we're home, Ryan, and don't expect to come any time soon.”


End file.
